A Song of the Heart II
by purple.glitter24
Summary: I love you and I don’t know what to do without you.I don’t deserve you. But I need you and I will tell you how I feel even if it would risk our newly formed friendship, I must know if you feel the same way. Cause, I love you. Sasusaku fic.


Hey guys!! This is my fourth fic now and thnx for supporting me… Anyways, this is dedicated to my gay friend Ronniel since he always sings this song… The song is entitled Total Eclipse by Bonnie Tyler

I luv Mikhail… #1…

Summary:

**A Song of the Heart II**

**Shinjun9sasusaku**

**1 November 2006**

Sasuke returned three years ago and she was ecstatic. She was overjoyed. However, when Naruto brought him back to Konoha, she resisted the urge to run into his arms and cry her heart out.

It made her heart wrench with hurt when she just stood there mustering a small

"Welcome Back Sasuke-san"

She doesn't know why she called him with the suffix –san but she failed to notice the look of hurt in his eyes. The Team 7 still had their occasional meetings after Sasuke's 1 year probation; Team 7 was complete again, only for a short while because later, they became jounins. And now, after a year of training, all of them are ANBU. Sasuke is the captain of the best ANBU Team, Naruto is training to become a hokage under the supervision of Jiraiya while Sakura decided to stay jounin despite of many offers of being ANBU medic-nin, she decided to stay jounin since she wants to have a team to teach and so she can also stay in the hospital.

But they still have their occasional bonding time in Ichiraku and they would show one another their new technique then they would tell how that person can improve on this technique.

In years of being the Hokage's apprentice really paid off. She is known as the only medic-nin who surpassed the Hokage's skills, Tsunade herself admitted it. She has grown curves the women would kill for and men wish to be theirs. Unfortunately for them, she already has some Uchiha guy in mind.

(That wouldn't be hard to guess since Sasuke already killed his brother Itachi along with all the Akatsuki and Hidden Sound Nins specially Oro. Damn right hot Uchiha boy sent them all to hell which makes Itachi even hotter.)

It started out as a normal day. Sakura did her chores. She walked to the hospital while humming her favorite song Total Eclipse. She had been a little restless and bothered for the past few days. Yeah, Sasuke is clearly returning the favor since she is the one who nursed him to health.

But lately she noticed that he has been avoiding her . . . . purposely. She had been thinking, did she make him mad? Nope. That could not be the reason . . . . right?

She doesn't know what to do when Sasuke started hating her again. He called her annoying during their Genin days that it broke her heart thinking that he might hate her again. It's just that she couldn't find the reason why he could've hated her.

On her way to the hospital, she passed by Sasuke who was sitting on the bench with his fan girls surrounding him. She giggled inwardly when she noticed a vein popping on his oh-so-perfect forehead. She sighed sadly when Sasuke turned his eyes into different direction when hers accidentally met his.

All day long she has been bothered by his actions earlier that day that she couldn't focus on healing her patients and almost fainted so she was sent home by Tsunade.

Later that afternoon, Naruto, together with the other Rookie, barged in her house. Of course, including Sasuke.

(She lives alone now since she convinced her parents she's independent enough. Though at first her overprotective father decided against it, in the end, our very persuasive cherry blossom won.)

Naruto was panicking and stuff.

"Naruto, how'd you find me here?"

"Sakura-chan, I visited you in the hospital awhile ago to invite you for ramen with Hinata-chan but you weren't there so I asked Baa-chan if you have a solo mission but she said she sent you home because you look sick and couldn't focus."

"So I gathered them here to visit you."

"Thanks guys. But I'm not sick, I just don't feel well."

"Well Forehead-chan, I haven't seen you like this since we were Genins. You always look like this when you have heart problems because of Sasuke. But I'm sure it's not Sasuke I mean you call him –san now. Mmmm… who could it be? I can say he is very lucky that you _love_ him."

"Shut-up Ino-pig! How can you be so sure?"

"Well, because I'm your bestfriend remember. Now, who could this guy be?" "AHA!!!"

Ino ran to the dresser of Sakura and looked for something. Everybody else sweat dropped since she haven't drop her childhood antics. Then,

"I knew it!!! It IS a guy. See?"

Then she showed everybody the picture of a man with brunette messy hair with a charming smile with perfect teeth. Oh did I say amazing intense amber eyes?

(Sounds Familiar? Well, I actually put the description of Li Syaoran from CCS since I think he is the cutest ever in CCS!)

"Let me see, there's a dedication."

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_How are you? I hope you remember me through this picture. I just wanna say that I will always be right by your side and whatever happens, I'll always be your knight in shinning armor._

_Will LOVE YOU always,_

_Takeshi_

_P.S. I think you incredibly large forehead, as they say, is hot!!!_

"Oh my gawd! This guy is sweet!" Tenten exclaimed

"You should totally go for him before other girl does." Hinata suggested

(Naruto and Hinata is now a cute couple for almost 2 years so she doesn't stutter like she used to when they were younger.)

"Wait! Hold on. I think there is more."

She went back to the dresser again and found a pink scrapbook decorated with cherry blossom petals on the bottom. There is also a beautiful lettering of Sakura's name in silver glitters, embossed. In the front resides her picture with hot guys 5-6 footers at her back.

The guys look like Syaoran, Eriol, Touya, Jun Matsumoto, Lee Dong Wook, Mikhail and other cute guys you can think of okay.

They opened the scrapbook and on in the inside are more pictures of the guys with their dedication to her. They have different poses, positions, backgrounds and clothes. Obviously not done in one day, there are even times she wore a 2-piece pink bikini with this guy's arm is around her waist.

'_How dare he touch her like that! I'm the only one who is allowed to do that to her and I haven't done that to her. Whoever this guy is he is surely going to get it for touching my woman.'_

That was what he was thinking but on the outside,

"Hn."

He has a murderous glare that can melt the picture everybody didn't notice except a Hyuuga Prodigy.

Sakura was about to usher them outside when her favorite song was played on the radio.

(I don't really know if they have a radio there but let's just pretend that they do okay?)

And with the song, Sakura and Sasuke thought to themselves.

(_Sakura Sasuke **Song Both**_

**_Turn around, every now and then I get a  
little bit lonely and you're never coming around  
_**

_When I came back I really thought that you will come running in my arms and I will comfort you but when I came back all you did was welcome me back. Don't you know? I came back because of you. I wanted to see you and have you in my arms._

_**Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears  
**_

_Ever since you left I cried myself Sasuke-kun. Don't you know that I love you so much that it hurts me to not look in your eyes? I'm scared Sasuke-kun. I'm afraid that I will fall for you the more. I'm afraid to be hurt again._

**_Turn around; Every now and then I get a  
little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by  
_**

_Haven't you realized? Don't you know that I've loved you so much since the first time I met you? I push you around because if I spend my times with you when we are younger I might be attached to you and if I get killed with you knowing my true feelings for you, it will hurt you deeply_

**_Turn around, Every now and then I get a  
little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes  
_**

_Don't you know that you're my inspiration? I pursued to be a very good ninja for you. So I could bring you back and hope that you would be very proud of me someday._

**_Turn around _****_bright eyes_****_, Every now and  
then I fall apart  
Turn around bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart _**

**_Turn around, Every now and then I get a  
little bit restless and I dream of something wild  
_**

_Sometimes, I dream of my life with you. _

**_Turn around, Every now and then I get a  
little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms _**

_I remember when we were genins. Even though you weren't a Medic that time, you really tried your best to take care of me especially during the Chuunin Exams in the Forest of Death._

**_Turn around, Every now and then I get a  
little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry  
_**

_I am desperate Sasuke. I wanted to forget you that sometimes I think of all the things I hate about you but I can't because I realize that everything I hate about you are the things that made me fall for you. That is why I Love YOU._

**_Turn around, Every now and then I get a  
little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes _**

_I know that you do all these things for me but you must know, you are the reason of my whole existence, I don't know what to do without you._

**_Turn around bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart  
Turn around bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart _**

_**And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together   
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight **_

_**Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart   
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart **_

**_I love you and I don't know what to do without you._**

_But I guess you already have many guys coming for you._

_But I guess you can have girls that are way hotter than me. _

_**I don't deserve you. But I need you and I will tell you how I feel even if it would risk our newly formed friendship, I must know if you feel the same way.**_

_**Cause, I love you.**_

Thanks for reading guys and remember R&R!!!


End file.
